The present invention pertains to computer networks configured support the processing of reader inputs from radio frequency identification tags (“RFID tags”). More specifically, the present invention pertains to systems and methods for supporting the accurate chronological organization of RFID tag data gathered from distributed deployments of an RFID services platform.
In a network designed to receive reader inputs from RFID tags and transfer the inputs to a program designed to analyze and process the information, it is important to support an accurate chronological organization of the inputs. Correct information as to the sequence of events is difficult to monitor across a broad network with multiple servers that may be distributed in multiple locations. Further, some servers in the network may not always be on-line, which can have a negative impact on the accuracy of input chronology. An accurate chronological organization of RFID inputs can be critical to ensuring an accurate execution of related business processes.